The instant invention relates to toys, and more particularly relates to a toy top having a plurality of movable balls enclosed within a transparent dome.
Spinning tops are well known in the toy art. In this regard, many of the heretofore available toy tops have been constructed so that the entire tops spin when actuated, and so that as a result, they tend to travel over supporting surfaces while spinning. However, it has been found that younger children, for example children of the ages from 1 to 3 years, frequently have not developed the necessary coordination for actuating free-spinning tops. Accordingly, it has been determined that small children frequently have difficulty playing with free-spinning tops, and thus many of the prior art tops have been found to have little play value for younger children.
In order to increase the play value of toy tops for younger children, stationary spinning tops have been proposed In this regard, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,478; to Burger, No. 4,355,481; to Joslyn and No. 3,898,762 to Balleis, disclose devices of this type and represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. Generally, the devices disclosed in the Burger, Joslyn, and Balleis Patents include stationary bases, twisted rod actuators, and various ornamental members which rotate within the tops. The device disclosed in the Burger reference further discloses a toy top having moving balls. Various other spinning and agitating devices which are believed to be only of general interest with respect to the subject invention are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,626,148; to Obrist, No. 2,462,686; to Stallard, No. 2,831,692; to Keast to No. 4,710,638; to Iwao et al, and No. 4,639,232 to Wang.